A group of institutions began a protocol in 1972 to evaluate L-PAM vs. Placebo as adjuvant following radical surgery in patients with histologically positive axillary nodes. That study has been repeatedly publicized. At present, there still exists a distinctly significant advantage for premenopausal women treated with L-PAM. An update of information as of December 1, 1975 still fails to reveal a significant advantage for postmenopausal women although the average montly treatment failure rate is less for women who receive L-PAM. A total of twenty-one (21) were entered and continue to be followed. In February, 1975, a new protocol was started to compare L-PAM plus 5-FU. This Insitution entered twenty-five (25) patients. This study indicated a definite advantage when using L-PAM plus 5-FU as opposed to L-PAM singly. In March of 1976, a protocol to compare segmental mastectomy and axillary dissection with and without radiation of the breast and total mastectomy and axillary dissection was begun. Patient accrual for this project has been very slow. As a result, there are no data available at this time. In May of 1976, a new protocol was started to compare 5-FU plus L-PAM with 5-FU plus L-PAM plus Methotrexate. This Institution entered twenty-six (26) patients to the protocol. At this time, data had not been released regarding the protocol. In May of 1977, a protocol using Tamoxifen was begun. It compared L-PAM plus 5-FU plus Tamoxifen. The data accrual for this project has been slow. A detailed Progress Report of the study as a whole has been submitted by the Project Chairman in the Headquarters Office renewal application.